


Amateur

by iwanttowriteyouafic



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, Daddy Kink, Daddy Liam, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Top Liam, amateur porn star Zayn, blowjob, porn audition, porn director Liam, porn star Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwanttowriteyouafic/pseuds/iwanttowriteyouafic
Summary: “We’ve got a treat for you today,” Liam tells the camera as he sets up in the audition room. He smiles a little, a knowing smirk that will probably be covered letter by the production credits, but he doesn’t care. He’s a bit too excited, to be honest. “We’ve got a new star for you guys to meet. I think you’re going to love him.”(Or the one where Zayn's auditioning for porn and Liam is the director tasked with trying him out for size.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been posted for my '12 Days of Christmas' thing, which you can follow on my tumblr (iwanttowriteyouafic) if you'd like. If it looks familiar, that's because I posted a shorter and rougher version of this on my blog a couple months back!
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!
> 
> *** PLEASE DO NOT REPOST ANY OF MY WORKS ON OTHER SITES WITHOUT GETTING MY PERMISSION FIRST. Do not post copies of my work on livejournal, wattpad, fanfiction.net or anywhere, even if you have the intention of giving me credit. I do not want them on those sites at this point in time. So far, I have only given permission for my fic 'Pride' to be translated into Russian and posted on a Russian fanfiction website. Any other copies of my work that I come across will be reported. Please don't do it. It really sucks that I have to even write this note. ***

“We’ve got a treat for you today,” Liam tells the camera as he sets up in the audition room. He smiles a little, a knowing smirk that will probably be covered letter by the production credits, but he doesn’t care. He’s a bit too excited, to be honest. “We’ve got a new star for you guys to meet. I think you’re going to love him.”

Liam flashes a grin at the camera before adjusting the lens, focussing it on the couch. The room is sparse, void of anything but the couch, so that the attention was always focussed on whoever it was meant to be. There’s no point in decorating a coffee table if it was just going to get knocked over, after all.

He gives a final wink to the camera before stepping around to be behind it, double checking that everything was working. His usual camera guy, Niall, had offered to do it for him, but Liam had waived him off. He sort of wanted to be the only one in the room for this one, wanted to be the one who got to experience it live.

He motions for the new boy to settle in on the sofa. Zayn complies easily, looking absolutely at home when he sits in the middle of the couch, raising a suggestive eyebrow at the camera in greeting. Liam can’t help but grin at him, not missing how Zayn’s taken the time to style his hair, if only minimally. Liam also doesn’t miss how Zayn’s wearing the same loose black singlet that he’d complimented the boy the last time they’d met.

“Tell us your name, babe,” Liam directs him.

Zayn smiles winningly. “Zayn. Zayn King.”

“Is that your real name?” Liam asks. He really shouldn’t have, but he likes Zayn’s playful smirk a bit too much to just move on.

“My name’s whatever you want it to be,” Zayn says cheekily. Liam smiles despite himself, even though he knows that they’ll have to edit that comment out. Can’t let the viewer know it’s all for show, and all that.

Liam clears his throat when he realises he’s been silent for too long. “What’re you going to do for us today, babe?”

“You, hopefully,” Zayn says easily. He bats his lashes a little, and bites his lip just long enough that Liam wonders if he’s actually a professional. He’s miles better than what Liam was when he auditioned. “I wanna show you what I can do.”

“Yeah?” Liam challenges. “Wanna show me what you’ve got underneath your clothes, then?”

Zayn nods again. He strips off his singlet - maybe a little too quickly, but still with every bit of shameless prowess he’s had since he arrived on set - and runs a hand over his neck and down his chest, emphasising his smooth golden-brown skin and the gorgeous way his tattoos bleed together in a beautiful mess that Liam just _knows_ the viewers are going to love, because he sure does. His hands are slim and nimble, but look amazing when he rubs slightly at his naval, subtly flexing his arm, just like Louis must have taught him in his prep session.

Liam raises an eyebrow when he realises Zayn has stopped to just watch Liam, still smirking. “Pants, too, love. Let me see that pretty cock of yours.”

Zayn bites back a grin at this. Liam wonders if he’s thinking about last weekend, when they’d first been introduced, and Liam’s team had done a photo shoot of Zayn in varying degrees of undress. Zayn had been absolutely shameless in how he’d expertly cupped his cock, how he pouted beautifully for the camera, how he blinked his clumped eyelashes obscenely while an assistant poured water over him. 

Liam wonders if Zayn remembers how Liam couldn’t keep his eyes off him. No one could, really.

Zayn works his hands over his shorts carefully, at the sort of pace that Liam knew would make the hair on the back of his viewer’s necks stand up. Zayn was deliberate with how he unbuttoned himself, how he palmed his cock gently through his briefs, and then how he stood up, stretched languidly, and then stripped off his shorts, briefs and socks, one at a time, staring the camera down the whole time. Once completely naked, his eyes flicked up to meet Liam’s for a moment, eyes bright, before he was looking back at the camera and running his hands down his body.

“Look at you,” Liam cooed, focussing the camera on how Zayn began to languidly fist his own cock. “You’re a pretty little thing, aren’t you?”

“I can get messy too,” Zayn promises, biting his plump lip again. Liam really wanted to pull it between his own teeth. (He made the decision then and there that he’d do Zayn’s first scene with him. Louis can wait for his turn. Liam doesn’t ask for much from this job, but if Zayn was up for it, then Liam didn’t want to waste the opportunity to get his hands on him, especially when Zayn kept looking at him like _that_.)

“Is that right?” Liam asks. Zayn nods, a sparkle in his eye. “Have you got any kinks, Zayn?”

“Too many to count, if we’re being honest,” Zayn laughs gently.

Liam laughs quietly, too. Then: “Anything specific that our viewers can look forward to?”

Liam knows that he’s putting Zayn on the spot a bit here, but he doesn’t think it’s anything he can’t handle. Zayn doesn’t look particular put-out, though, which is good. “I love some daddy kink,” he says, sitting back down on the couch so he can blink over at the camera again. It’s also a very purposeful move to direct the viewer’s attention to his full body, and how his hard cock stood up starkly against his stomach even when Zayn wasn’t touching it, giving him a debauched look. “I’d love to be your good boy.”

Liam allows himself to groan at that. “What about now?” Liam asks. “You gonna be good and let me fuck you in front of the camera?”

The glint in Zayn’s eyes seems to sparkle impossibly more at this. “Yeah, Daddy.”

Liam double checks that the camera can see everything it needs to before he approaches Zayn. He motions for Zayn to stand up again, which the boy does without question, before quietly murmuring for him to take off Liam’s clothes.

Liam shivers just slightly when Zayn’s fingertips brush over his stomach in the process of taking off his shirt. His nimble fingers are warm and lovely, expertly grazing Liam’s chest, dark eyes tracking the movement. He runs his hands all over Liam’s chest for a moment, humming contently and smirking cheekily when Liam raised an eyebrow. Zayn looks absolutely breathtaking when he drops to his knees and slides Liam’s pants and boxers down far enough for Liam’s hard prick to spring out. He looks even more obscene when he ducks forward and licks at the head, gazing up at Liam with wide eyes.

“Good boy,” Liam praised, carding a hand through Zayn’s soft hair, suppressing a shiver from how warm and gentle Zayn’s tongue was, delicately kitten licking at the slit of his cock. He wrapped his pink lips around it, holding Liam’s gaze as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked gently, just enough to make Liam’s thigh twitch involuntarily. Liam allows it for a moment, still gliding his fingers through Zayn’s soft locks and fighting the urge to fuck the boy’s face. “How far can you take it?”

Zayn didn’t answer with words. Instead, he slicked his lips with spit and then hungrily wrapped his shiny mouth around the crown of Liam’s cock again, edging further and further down until Liam’s cock was hitting the back of his throat and he was choking quietly. Liam’s thigh twitched again at the sound, the coil in his stomach tightening just from the noises Zayn was making, let alone the actual tight, warm pressure on his prick. Liam tightened his grip but gave enough leverage for Zayn to pull back if he needed to. Zayn didn’t need to. He just closed his eyes with a flutter of lashes and breathed through his nose before taking Liam further, velvety throat fluttering around Liam’s cock and making Liam gasp out from how fucking _amazing_ it felt.

“That’s enough,” Liam says, pulling back. Zayn’s mouth chases after his prick for a moment, but Liam gently tugs on his hair to get him to stop, even though Liam honestly would love for him to continue. He runs a finger over Zayn’s gorgeous bottom lip when Zayn pouts prettily. “For now,” he amends.

Liam doesn’t say anything else before hauling Zayn to his feet and dropping him on the couch. Liam steps properly out of the rest of his pants and chucks them out of view, before kneeling in front of Zayn. He pulls the boy closer to the edge of the couch and then pushes his legs until Zayn’s knees rest against his smooth chest, giving the camera an obscene view of Zayn’s wide, open hole, still wet from the lube he prepped himself with earlier. (Liam had heard him doing it in the bathroom, whimpering quietly to himself, but laughing a bit when Louis knocked on the door and told him to use a toy to open himself as wide as he can, because otherwise he’d never fit Liam’s cock in him. Liam had gone to smack Louis to try and get him to shut up, but Louis had just winked and run away before Liam could get his hands on him.)

“Got yourself ready for me beforehand, did you?” Liam asks, shifting so that the camera could see more of Zayn’s smooth thighs and the way his tummy folded in on itself in gentle creases that made Liam want to mouth all over him and kiss him a lot softer than he’s supposed to kiss in a porno.

“Wanted you as soon as possible,” Zayn says. Liam looks back up at the boy’s face and finds him biting his lip again, eyes dark and awed. “Please fuck me, daddy.”

“Okay, baby,” Liam promises. He manhandles Zayn until he’s lying across the length of the couch, feet propped up on one of the armrests. Liam disappears for a moment to grab the condom, and notes that they’ll have to cut out his absence to make it all more fluid, but then he turns around and finds Zayn stroking himself, biting his lip as he eyes the camera, and figures that the audience won’t miss Liam much if they keep this in.

When Liam returns, cock wrapped in a translucent condom that was glistening with lube, Zayn instinctively parts his legs for Liam to slip between. Liam runs a hand down his chest in appreciation, revelling at how Zayn’s eyes flutter shut from just the touch. It’s probably just for show, Liam reminds himself. Zayn may be new, but he’s not being nearly as unprofessional as Liam (who is currently imaging having Zayn like this at his apartment, with no cameras documenting their every move).

Liam desperately wants to take his time with Zayn, but he knows that the viewers will quickly lose interest if Liam doesn’t get a move on, so Liam doesn’t linger on taking Zayn apart like he wants to. He grabs the back of Zayn’s thighs and pushes them up again, enough so that Zayn’s hole is in his view and completely unobstructed. He raises his eyebrows in question at Zayn, and after Zayn’s nod of consent, Liam lines up his cock and slowly eases in.

Due to his line of work, Liam has fucked plenty of guys over the last couple of years, but he can honestly say that no moan has sounded more authentic and gorgeous than the one Zayn makes when Liam bottoms out. It’s somewhere between a gasp and a whine, paired with his thighs tightening in Liam’s grip from the intrusion and his head falling back against the couch. For a moment Liam wishes that he’d gotten a recording of that moan, and then remembers that he _does_ , and promptly grins while he thrusts shallowly.

“How does it feel?” he asks, smoothing a hand over Zayn’s chest while the boy got used to the stretch. “Tell the camera, babe.”

“S-so good,” Zayn moans, head lolling to the side to face the camera. “Feel so - full.”

Liam used to blush when people said that, but by now he’s become less embarrassed about the size of his cock. There’s a reason he’s called _Liam Pain_ , after all.

Zayn whines a little louder when Liam picks up the pace. He’s an expert, really, shamelessly moaning from the feeling of being fucked, head thrown back deliciously (so much so that Liam really can’t control himself when he ducks down and mouths all over the boy’s neck, making Zayn gasp softly). Zayn feels amazing around him, clenching just the right amount to make Liam’s moans authentic, but obviously trying to keep himself relaxed so Liam doesn’t cum prematurely. Liam honestly can’t wait until they can do a full-length scene together, when he can take his time with Zayn and draw out more pretty moans. For now, though, he needs to be quick, lest the audience become disinterested and he ruin Zayn’s chance at success. (And Liam just _knows_ that Zayn is going to be a success. He’s fit, he’s pretty, and he’s got a filthy mouth that doesn’t sound cheesy and awkward. He’s perfect, in Liam’s opinion, and in Louis’, and everyone else that has witnessed him in front of a camera – video camera or otherwise – for more than thirty seconds.)

“Such a pretty boy, aren’t you?” Liam murmurs, only just loud enough for the camera to pick up. “A lovely little slut for me.”

Zayn looks like he’s about to say something but Liam accidentally (re: purposely) shifts and fucks forward as he does, hitting Zayn’s prostate dead-on and causing the boy to choke out a moan. Zayn’s eyes fly open before fluttering shut again, lashes clumping from his light sweat. He looked so fucking good.

“God, listen to you,” Liam coos. “You love this so much, don’t you? Love being fucked while all these people watch.”

“Fuck,” Zayn manages, panting out short breaths when Liam starts rabbiting into him, right into his prostate. Zayn arches obscenely. “ _Daddy_.”

“Get yourself off for me, babe,” Liam directs, still fucking into Zayn’s tight hole. “Make yourself a mess like you said you could.”

Zayn moans and wraps a hand around his prick, slicking a hand over his cock in time with Liam’s thrusts, ass bouncing for the force of Liam’s hips. Liam was in awe of how good he looked. He can’t remember the last time he was so entranced by someone auditioning, if he ever were at all.

Zayn makes quick work of it, screwing his eyes shut while his hand blurs over his cock. He fucks up into his fist, making Liam grin and stop his movements so that the camera can pick up a visual of Zayn alternating between fucking himself onto Liam’s dick and fucking up into his own hand. Zayn moans obscenely the entire time, soft fringe falling into his face, eyes fluttering shut while the muscles in his stomach tighten and spasm. And then he’s becoming sloppier, mewling out: “ _Fuck, Daddy, I’m gonna- gonna-_ ” before coming, hot and sticky, all over his own stomach. His legs twitch with the aftershock, locking Liam in between him. Liam groans in appreciation when Zayn’s hole tightens around him, driving him cray with its tight flutter. He’s engulfed by so much pleasure that he almost forgets about the camera for a moment and get lost in it, only narrowly catching himself from cuming then and there.

Liam pulls out and strips off the condom, dropping it to the ground behind the couch to pick up later, before shifting to straddle Zayn’s chest. Still panting, Zayn obediently opens his mouth wide and makes a small noise when Liam rests the crown of his cock against his tongue. Liam’s so desperate to cum that he doesn’t bother drawing it out, instead deciding to stroke off as quickly as he can until he’s spilling onto Zayn’s face, orgasm shooting through him harder that it has in weeks. Hardly any of it actually lands in Zayn’s mouth, and instead ends up along his jaw, cheeks, and even a bit on his nose.

Zayn looks fucking amazing.

“C'mon, baby,” Liam prompts. He stands up on shaky legs and pulls Zayn up too, before nudging him towards the camera. “Go show them how good you look.”

Zayn grins mischievously and saunters over to the camera, looking equally as heavenly and sinful when he glances over his shoulder to shoot Liam a heated glance before looking back down at the camera. He crouches a little to give the camera a better visual, giving Liam a clear view of his swollen and bruised taint.

Liam thinks he does it on purpose.

Liam wanders up behind him and places his hands on the boy’s hips. Zayn grins and sinks back into Liam’s grip, leaning back against his chest and tilting his head back to look at him. Liam stumbles them both backwards a few feet so that their faces will be visible to the viewers, before pinching Zayn’s chin between his thumb and forefinger. He licks deep into Zayn’s mouth, making Zayn moan and clutch at Liam’s arms around his waist. Liam feels a bit light headed, overwhelmed by how much of an affect this boy is having on him.

“I think you’ll fit in well here,” Liam tells him, admiring the smear of cum on Zayn’s cheek. He thumbs it off and feeds it to Zayn, enthralled by how Zayn sticks his tongue out to lick it off before wrapping his gorgeous lips around Liam’s thumb and sucks. Liam can’t help but kiss him again when the boy pulls off, murmuring about how good Zayn was, how he gave the perfect audition. Zayn just grins in response, looking so enticing that Liam knows he’ll struggle to stay professional with him.


End file.
